


Netflix and Chill

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Short Stories! [22]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Ace positivity, Ace!Peter Parker, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Flirting, Fluff and Feels, Fluff and Humor, Happily Ever After, I love these dorks, Insecure Peter Parker, Light Angst, Like a ridiculous amount, M/M, Netflix and Chill, New Relationship, Nicknames, Relationship Negotiation, Romance, Sweet, Understanding Deadpool, tumblr prompt fill, valentines day, wade is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Based off a prompt for Ace!Peter panicking over Netflix and Chill and Wade being understanding.You can also find this in my Sundays with Spideypool prompt fills, but wanted to post it separately so it didn't get lost.All you Ace beauties are perfectly valid and perfectly lovely!#pride**VALENTINES DAY CHAPTER ADDED!**





	1. Chapter 1

_Netflix and Chill._  

Never in the history of  _ever_ had three words terrified Peter so damn much. 

_Netflix and Chill._

Wade had been so fucking  _casual_ suggesting it, like they hadn’t been dancing around this awkward “are we dating or not” thing for weeks now. It wasn’t like being Spider-Man and Deadpool left a whole lot of time for traditional dates, and scarfing down cheap Mexican food in between chasing sirens and bad guys wasn’t exactly romantic, so when Wade had lifted his mask and touched a brief kiss to Peters lips and suggested, “Netflix and Chill so maybe we actually get a little time together?” Peter had blurted  _YES_ and then had gone home and thrown up. 

 _Netflix and Chill_ only meant one thing these days and it wasn’t binge watching bad sci-fi shows while eating pizza. 

 _Netflix and Chill_  SOMEHOW ended meaning “lets turn on a show and rip each others pants off” and Peter just– he didn’t know how to do that sort of thing. Well, no, that wasn’t right. He knew how to do it, he just didn’t…didn’t enjoy it. Or something. It just wasn’t a big deal to him,  _never_ had really been a big deal and now with Spider-Man responsibilities, Peter just didn’t have time for anything along those lines. 

Wade, on the other hand, couldn’t go more than eleven minutes (Peter had timed him once) without making a sex related joke, and they had never once kissed without Wade’s big hands straying around to Peter’s butt, and Peter just KNEW that when Wade said Netflix and Chill, the merc meant naked times with Sharknado playing in the background. 

Thinking about the look that would cross Wade’s face when Peter explained that he just wasn’t into sex made him want to vomit all over again. 

Their funny little just blooming romance would come to a screeching halt. 

All the teasing and snarking would stop. 

Wade would be awkward around him just like Harry was, just like Johnny had been after a while, and even though MJ had brushed it off, he knew she took it as a personal offense that he wasn’t sexually attracted to her. Gwen had been the most understanding, but Peter knew she hadn’t understood either. 

He would lose Wade just like he had lost them, and Peter swallowed back the urge to scream, and decided if Wade wanted sex, he would go along with it, just so he wouldn’t lose him. 

*************************

*************************

“Baby boy, relax.” Wade smoothed a hand down Peter’s chest to his stomach. “You’re like a damn saltine cracker right now.” 

“Im like a what?” Any other time, Peter would have laughed, but he was too stressed out. “A cracker?” 

“Yeah, stiff as a board until someone dunks you in water?” Wade nuzzled at his ear, tucked Peter a little closer to his chest. “Do I need to get you wet before you relax enough to cuddle me?” 

“Sorry.” Peter cleared his throat and shifted further back into his boyfriend (boyfriend? were they there yet? could they be boyfriend’s if they hadn’t slept together?) to try and get comfortable. 

“Is it the show?” Wade squinted at the TV. “Ill admit, I thought Penny Dreadful would be a little more– sexy people in perilous positions, and a little less vampires and demonic possession, but hey, Dorian Grey is a hottie, right?” 

“Um, right.” 

“Baby.” Wade sounded a little exasperated and hit pause on the show. “What’s going on? Been trying to get time alone for weeks and now you are–” 

“I don’t want to sleep with you!” Peter cried and jumped right off the couch into the middle of the living room. 

“You– you  _what_?” Wade’s eyes widened, then he looked down at his hands, at his arms in the short sleeve shirt and his expression shuttered closed. “I see.” 

He reached for his jacket, and Peter realized his mistake instantly. “Oh no, no Wade, that’s not what I meant.” 

“Sure sounded like that’s what you meant.” Wade shrugged into his jacket and zipped it up, pulling his hood up over his head. “No worries, I got it.” 

“No.” Peter tugged at his hair in frustration. “God  _dammit_ , Wade, you know damn well I don’t care about your scars of anything like that. I mean’t I don’t want to have sex.” 

“With me.” Wade finished. “Yeah, I got it.” 

“NO!” Peter yelled then. “No! Wade you are not the problem! I– I am the problem.” he pointed to himself with an embarrassed flush. “ _I’m_ the problem.” 

“Alright.” Wade dropped back onto the couch and folded his arms. “What’s the problem?” 

“I don’t want sex.” Peter whispered. “I don’t– its just not my thing? I don’t really know how to explain it, but I just don’t enjoy it, I guess. Or I mean, I enjoy the closeness, but not the actual thing. I have never really felt…that way…and its led to some really awkward situations and I was going to try to–” 

“Stop.” Wade held up his hand. “You’re ace? Asexual? is that what you’re telling me?” 

“Um, sure?” Peter spread his hands hesitantly. “I–I guess?” 

“Baby boy.” Wade pushed his hoodie back so he could stare at him. “Why did you think that would be a problem? That’s not a problem.” 

“But you said Netflix and Chill.” Peter motioned to the TV lamely. “And that means sex. And I just can’t–” 

“Stop.” Wade repeated, holding up a hand now. “Spidey, we’ve been kissing and groping at each other for like, weeks now. Why are you just now telling me this? Do you hate when I touch your butt? When I kiss you? Do you hate all of that?” 

“No!” Peter shook his head quickly, desperate to relieve the hurt he saw in Wade’s eyes. “No, Wade, I love that. I love all that. Kissing you is awesome. And you know, it feels great when you touch me like that. I love– I love all of that. But sex– it’s just a nope.” 

“Kay.” Wade held out his hand coaxingly and Peter took it, allowing himself to be pulled down to the couch, snuggling close when Wade put an arm around his shoulders. “So, you don’t hate kissing, and I can still hold you?” 

“Um. Yes.” 

“So what’s the problem, then?” Wade looked perplexed. “You don’t like sex. It’s fine.” 

“It’s fine.” Peter repeated. “What does that mean?  _Its fine_?” 

“It means that I’m a little upset that you didn’t tell me this before, but its not going to change anything.” Wade started the show again. “So we good?” 

“Um–” Peter tried to blink back the tears in his eyes, but his breath hitched anyway, and Wade pulled away with an alarmed look. 

“Petey! What happened? Why are you crying?” 

“You aren’t going to break up with me?” Peter felt fucking ridiculous crying, but he couldn’t seem to stop. “I mean, sex is so important to you–” 

“Okay,  _first_ of all,” Wade chuckled and wiped a tear from Peter’s face. “Mexican food and my gun and  _you_ are important to me. And don’t think too much about the order of those, or I’ll be in trouble. Secondly, pumpkin, why would you think that sex is so important to me?” 

“Wade, last week you told me you feel like your virginity grew back because its been so long since you buried your dick in–” 

“OKAY!” Wade clapped a hand over Peter’s mouth. “Let’s not revisit that sentence okay? I will admit I’m not the most tactful person, but sweet cheeks, just cause I joke about it or talk about it sometimes–”

“–literally all the time–”

“–literally all the time, doesn’t mean that I need it to be happy. In case you forgot, I need Mexican food, my gun and you to be happy.” Wade raised (non-existent) eyebrows. “Ya feel me, schmoopsy doodle? Why would I break up with you just because you don’t want to get naked?”  

“Everyone else broke up with me.” Peter muttered self consciously. 

“Who’s everyone else?” Wade frowned. “And why would they leave you, sugar snack?” 

“Harry thought something was wrong with me.” He picked at his jeans so he wouldn’t have to see the pity in Wade’s eyes. “He pretended like he was alright with it, but then he started asking me to take hormones and supplements and crap like that. And you know, MJ, she thought it was like… something against her, so she tried being super sexy all the time, and when it didn’t work she broke up with me and told me that if I was gay I should have just told her instead of humiliating her.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Wade snapped. “She said  _what_?” 

“Said that if I couldn’t get it up for her, then I obviously wasn’t bisexual like I claimed, I was just  _gay_ and should stop pretending.” Peter curled a little tighter into himself. “So I tried guys again, with Johnny? And he lost interest like, immediately when I told him I wasn’t into sex? It was pretty shitty. I even tried with him, its not that sex grosses me out, I’m just not into it. So I tried with him and it wasn’t… it wasn’t fantastic, so he lost interest.” 

“So what, everyone you’ve tried to be in a relationship with has what– broken up with you because you’re ace?” 

“Basically.” 

“Well–” Wade snatched Peter up, pulling a startled yelp from the kid when he suddenly landed right on Wade’s lap. “They were all shitheads, Petey-pie. Doesn’t bother me at all.” 

“Why are you making this so easy?” Peter sniffed and tucked his nose into Wade’s neck, quietly grateful when the big merc wrapped his arms around him. 

“Because it  _is_ easy, turtledove.” Wade kissed his head. “You don’t want sex, but I still get cuddles and kisses from my favorite web-slinger? Its a win-win.” 

“What happens when you do want sex though?” Peter whispered. “I don’t want you to go looking for it somewhere else?” 

“I don’t mean to brag, kitten, but I am basically an expert on using my hand to get a home run, know what I’m saying?” 

“Why all the weird nicknames?” 

“Because anytime I call you something ridiculous, it makes you smile even if you’re sad, and you don’t even notice you’re doing it, which makes you extra adorable.” Wade kissed Peter’s head again. “So I’ve got buckets of names, sunny-ray. Like, buckets.” 

“So, Netflix and Chill?” Peter wiped away the last of his tears. “We can just chill?” 

“Little Lemming–”

“–Don’t call me that.”

“–Cutie pie, didn’t we already talk about this? I’m not subtle at all. If I mean Netflix and Fuck don’t you think I would have said that?” 

“I–I guess so?” 

“Well then, lets chill.” 

********************

********************

“Dorian Gray  _is_ gorgeous.” Peter admitted, and Wade left a soft kiss on his ear. “I dunno why androgynous types are hot but–” 

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Wade stretched out longer on the couch, hooking his fingers into Peter’s hips and dragging him back against him. “ You alright? Comfortable? Use your words and tell me so I don’t weird you out or go too far, okay?” 

“I’ll be fine.” Peter assured him, rolling over to press his face to Wade’s chest, rucking up the soft t shirt to get to skin. “This is perfect.” 

“Then it’s perfect for me too.” 

Comfortable silence, the show playing quietly in the background, Peter’s fingers scratching lightly over the rough patches on Wade’s stomach, Wade’s hands firmly on Peter’s ass as they snuggled. 

“Hey.” Wade bumped him gently. “Was  _Johnny_ that you tried sleeping with, Johnny Storm?” 

“How did you know?” Peter mumbled, budging even closer. 

“I just remember you said something about working with the ridiculous four a little bit.” 

“Yeah, me and Johnny– we tried.” 

“Does he yell Flame On when he nuts?” 

“ _WADE_!” 

“Is that a yes?” 

“Ugh. Its a yes. He totally yells it. Its hilarious.” 

“I knew it.” 

“Are you sure you’re alright with all this?” 

“As long as I can hold you, Peter Pumpkin Pie.” 

“Why? Why are you making it so easy? Why don’t you care more?” 

“Peter.” Wade tilted his head up so they could look at each other. “You kiss me and hold me when I thought that no one would ever want to do that. You smile at me like I’m perfect, you don’t flinch away when you touch me, even the crazy up here–” he tapped at his temple. “– its all quiet when I hold you, baby boy. So yeah. You don’t want sex, but I can still hold you? Don’t need anything more than that.” 

“I love you.” Peter choked out, holding onto Wade as tight as he could. “Wade, I  _love_ you.” 

“Shhh, butter dumpling.” Wade grinned when Peter laughed against him. “I love you too.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another Chapter!
> 
> This was a commission from my Tumblr for a Valentines Day chapter for ace!Peter and lots more fluff and understanding and ace!positivity

Valentines Day.

If the idea of Netflix and Chill used to send Peter into a panic attack, _Valentines Day_  was enough to make him seriously consider moving to the Great White North and breaking up with Wade via telegram just to avoid how terribly awkward this whole ordeal was going to be.

And of course it would be terrible and awkward. With Peter being the way he was, and Wade being the way  _he_  was…

Well anyway.

And maybe he didn’t have to be panicking  _quite_  so much. After all, Wade had debunked Peter’s fear about Netflix and Chill by calmly and hilariously stating  _‘If I meant Netflix and Fuck that’s what I would’ve said_ ” and Peter loved him for it, really he did.

But Valentines Day– Valentines Day meant  _sex_. The day expected _sex_. The fourteenth of February was a pink and red confetti fueled extravaganza dedicated solely to the pursuit of  _sex_ , and Peter’s boyfriend was a black and red spandex fueled disaster dedicated to an unhealthy amount of sex related jokes and–

“Pete.” Wade cut into the rapidly spiraling thought pattern and Peter jumped in surprise. “Pete, you’ve been staring at that billboard and lookin’ more and more like you’re gonna throw up for like ten minutes now. What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing.” Peter forced himself back to the moment, tore his eyes from the gaudy advertisement for a mens nightclub. “Nothing, what’s wrong with you?”

“Uh,  _nothing’s_  wrong with me.” Wade blinked down at him in confusion. “You went all space cadet on me why are you–” he glanced up to see what had Peter staring so hard. “What, you want to go to a strip club? We can do that, a spot on Third opens up with an early bird special and they have a great spaghetti buffet. You wouldn’t think strip clubs have good food, and spaghetti in bulk probably doesn’t sound appetizing but I’m here to tell you–”

“Nope, nope, nope.” Peter clapped a hand over Wade’s mouth. “Nope, I will never want to go to a strip club, especially not one with an early bird special and a spaghetti buffet. That’s definitely not what I was thinking about.”

“Fine then.” Wade kissed Peter’s knuckles before lacing their fingers together. “What were you thinking about that made you make that sort of face?”

“Um—” an awkward pause. “Valentines Day?”

“….and that makes you want to throw up?” Wade finished slowly. “Because that’s definitely you’re ‘ _I ate the thing I shouldn’t have ate in Wade’s fridge and now I’m going to be sick all night_ ’ face.”

“It’s nothing.” Peter squeezed Wade’s hand determinedly and pushed the  _sick_  roiling in his stomach away. “Nothing, I just got distracted. Come on, I thought we were going to get lunch.”

“Well we were until you got all dreamy eyed at–” Wade squinted at the sign. “–the bustiest, friendliest women south of 46th Ave.”

“Oh my god, let’s just go.”

“Hey uh, speaking of Valentines Day–” Peter tensed when Wade cleared his throat. “Other than apparently wanting to throw up, have you thought about what we want to do for Valentines Day? We haven’t been dating all that long yet but I don’t wanna ignore it since you know–”

He waved around at the various signs prompting people to buy flowers or chocolate or lingerie and whatever else made good Valentines Day gifts. “I can’t even pretend I didn’t know it was happening. Same day every year, right?Can’t really get out of that one, can I?”

“Well…” Peter ran shaking fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. “Well, we can have dinner. Maybe catch a movie. That could be… that could be fine.”

“That sounds normal and boring and terrible.” Wade replied flatly. “We are neither normal nor boring and despite the rumours, I am not terrible. We’re not doing that.”

“Okay, well then you figure out something for us to do!” Peter retorted. “Let’s hear  _your_  great idea!”

“Chocolate.” Wade said instantly, decisively. “Maybe ice cream. I’ll wear silky things because I like how they feel and you like how I look. A movie with terrible music and terrible plot but lots of gratuitous nudity.”

He started counting on his fingers. “Alcohol, and not the wimpy shit but something that will get that Spider-booty tipsy and giggly and hilarious. We might have to track down an Asgardian for that. Piles of Italian food because it’s supposed to be amorous and we can Lady and the Tramp the spaghetti. Also–”

“Lady and the Tramp the spaghetti.” Peter repeated, keeping his tone sarcastic so it wouldn’t be quite as obvious how badly he wanted to cry. “Oh my god, why do I even love you?”

“I have a list of reasons at least this tall–” Wade motioned about the same height as his head. “– of why you love me.”

“And you’re right about all of them.” Peter yanked Wade back and planted a loud kiss on his lips. “I love you.”

“Ah pumpkin-poodle, I know you do.” Wades hands were gentle but possessive as he held Peter close for a moment. “Stop stressing about Valentines Day, Pete. We don’t have to do anything. Hell, I’d love it if we went the day  _after_  and bought all  the discounted candy and ate until we couldn’t move.”

“Wade–” Peter did tear up a little bit then. “I–I mean I’m trying not to stress out but–”

“But what?”

“But… you know.” He sniffed loudly. “Valentines Day isn’t really a holiday for people like me.”

“People like you.” Wade said blankly. “Spider-people? Because you’re the only Spider-person I know so I can’t agree or disagree with that.”

“I don’t mean Spider-people.” Peter budged closer and muffled his next words in Wade’s chest. “Peoplewhodon’thavesex. It’s not really for people like  _me_.”

“Well that’s just rude, Pete.” Wade held him a little tighter. “And definitely not true at all. I am an awful lot like you, right down to the spandex and penchant for dark corners and last Valentines Day I didn’t have sex and I still wore something scandalous, ate enough chocolate to put myself into a coma and watched romantic comedies all night. Just because I didn’t have sex doesn’t mean that I couldn’t–”

“Wade.” Peter interrupted. “You know what I mean.”

“I know what you mean.” Wade smoothed his thumbs over Peter’s cheeks, touched their foreheads together. “But do you know what  _I_ mean?”

“Yeah.” Peter nodded slowly, closing his eyes when Wade kissed him gently. “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

“Alright then.” Another feather light kiss, and Peter shivered over the rough skin sliding along his own. “So chocolate and ice cream and terrible movies with gratuitous nudity? We can skip the silky things, I’ve put on a few pounds anyway and you don’t want to see me jiggling–” He  _oophed_  quietly when Peter pinched at his stomach. “Hey! That’s my pudge!”

“It’s your belly button, you ridiculous merc.” Peter put just enough strength into his hug to make Wade  _wheeze_. “That all sounds wonderful. Thursday night?”

“Thursday night.” Wade repeated. “Valentines Day.”

Peter’s smile was a little wobbly, but he still nodded. “Valentines Day.”

******************

That night found Peter in front of his computer, rubbing his hands up and down his thighs a little nervously as he stared at row after row of whatever passed for mens Valentines Lingerie.

He knew Wade wouldn’t ask him for sex for Valentines Day. Not after the whole Netflix and Chill discussion, and certainly not after their talk today and really, Peter had never worried  _once_  that Wade might pressure for him for anything along those lines at all.

There had been lots of cuddling so far in their relationship and a fair amount of groping. Kisses that left Wade wrecked and nearly drooling and Peter laughing quietly and it had been wonderful between them.

 _Wonderful_.

And now that Wade had made it perfectly clear that he didn’t think sex was necessary for Valentines Day, for the first time in his life– or at least for the first time since realizing he was asexual– Peter was actually sort of looking forward to the whole thing. Was thinking he could make it through the day without feeling like a failure of a partner, or just  _broken_  all the way around.

He didn’t feel broken when he was with Wade and that was incredible.

So incredible in fact, it was enough to bring him  _here_ , looking up what things to wear for a partner on Valentines Day because even though they weren’t going to have sex he could still look nice for Wade, right? That’s a thing real boyfriends did, right?

 _Real boyfriends_. Another wash of anxiety, Peter’s fingers tightening on the keyboard. They were real boyfriends, weren’t they? Even without the sex? Even without him even really liking to get naked because getting naked led to  _expectations_  and– and –

“Fuck.” Peter shoved away from his computer and buried his face in his hands. “What in the fuck am I doing? What am I doing, this is a terrible idea. Lingerie is a terrible idea. Why the fuck would I wear something sexy when nothing sexy will be happening, I’m just leading him on.”

He jumped up from the couch to pace, heading towards the kitchen for a granola bar, taking only two bites and tossing the rest away because he was too nervous to eat.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid.” he muttered, throwing himself into a recliner and rummaging for his phone. “Stupid, stupid–”

“Pete?” Wade answered on the first ring. “Hey baby boy! I was just calling you!”

“You were just calling me.” Peter hoped he didn’t sound as relieved as he felt. “Um, why were you just calling me?”

“Because me and Magoo–”

“Magoo?”

“Murdock.” Wade clarified and Peter smothered a laugh. “Me and Murdock were just arguing over who had the better partner.  _Obviously_  I do, but he had a pretty convincing argument for why Ms. Jones might give you a run for your money. Mainly because she has boobs and boobs are sort of hard to beat but–”

“Wade.”

“–but I told him your ass puts her boobs to shame and–”

“Wade, that doesn’t even make any sense.”

“–and he got all upset about it–”

From Matt Murdock in the background– “It’s not a legitimate argument and it wouldn’t stand up in a court of law!”

“– and started spouting shit about what or who would stand in court and–”

“Wade!”

“Yes, snickerdoodle?”

“Wade, are you guys drunk?”

A moment of silence, a hushed conversation and then Wade came back on the phone. “We plead the fifth.”

“For fucks sake.” Peter grinned at the sheer ridiculousness of his boyfriend and the lawyer/ vigilante they sometimes ran around with. “Is that your whole conversation? Which of you has the better partner?”

“I already told you, I do.” Wade’s cheesy grin was nearly audible. “What are you doing tonight, sweet cheeks? I know you aren’t saving the world because you wouldn’t dare have fun without me. Also, did I tell you I’m making it illegal for you to wear that suit without me around? Because that spandex does  _things_  to me, Webs. All this Valentines Day shit, you know they try to sell you all sorts of lingerie or scanty things but if you just wore your Spidey costume all the time I would be ruined, I swear.”

Murdock, sounding like he was yelling from the other room– “Gross! I don’t need to know that you guys have a Spandex kink!”

“You’re one to talk!” Wade retorted. “You and Ms. Jones obviously have a weird leather or maybe latex kink so whatever me and my Petey-pie do is completely normal compared to that!”

“I really don’t need to hear about Matt’s kinks, babe.” Peter was laughing too hard to even get the words out. “Please don’t ever talk about this ever again. I’d like to be able to actually look Jessica in the eye when we meet for coffee next week.”

“Ugh fine.” Wade must have gone into the bedroom and shut the door, because everything was suddenly a lot quieter. “What’s on your mind, lemon-smooch?”

“I thought you only threw out ridiculous nicknames when I was upset.” Peter smiled over the squeak of the springs on Wade’s bed as the big merc lay back against his pillows. “What’s with lemon-smooch?”

“Eh, when I’m drunk all bets are off. I hit up Thor for some mead and whoo-boy have you had some of this? I’m hearing colors right now, and I gotta say, white and yellow are bitches.”

“White and yellow are bitches.” Completely derailed from his earlier anxiety, Peter relaxed a little further into the chair. “How’s blue?”

“Surprisingly Eeyore like.” Wade laughed at his own terrible joke. “So what’s on your mind, Pete? I was going to call you with some bullshit, but you only call when you actually need to talk, so what’s up?”

“I just wanted to talk to you.” Peter cleared his throat. “About– about Valentines Day.”

“I thought we decided on dessert and porn.” Wade protested. “I was very excited about dessert and porn!”

“Okay, no where did we say porn, Wade.” He said in exasperation. “Not ever.”

“Pete, what did you think I meant by a movie with terrible plot and terrible acting but lots of gratuitous nudity?”

“I dunno.” Peter shrugged to himself. “Something on HBO?”

“Oooh.” Wade teased. “Sass-mouth. What would the good folks at HBO say about you ragging on Game of Thrones like that?”

“You don’t know I was talking about Game of Thrones.”

“I know exactly that you were talking about Game of Thrones.” Wade countered good naturedly. “And not to rush you, because I can talk to you just about forever, but is this going to be an all night thing? Because if so, I’m gonna send the blind man home so he stops drinking my liquor. That mead didn’t come cheap and I wanted to save some of it for us.”

“No, this won’t take all night.” Peter promised, glancing over at his computer. “I just um– I just thought about what you said wearing something silky.”

“Yeah, and then I took it back because no one needs to see this belly in a plunging v neck romper that leaves all but a strategically placed string to the imagination.”

“Oh good Christ.” Peter dragged a hand over his face as Wade died laughing on the other end. “Thanks for that mental image.”

“Anytime, baby boy.” Wade’s voice muffled like he was taking his shirt off. “So. You were thinking about silky things. What about them?”

“Nothing… particular.” Peter hedged. “So you uh– you like me in my suit?”

“Of course I do, Pete. You know that.”

“Okay then.”

“Okay?” Wade echoed. “That’s it? Just okay? You called me away from a hilariously belligerent drunk lawyer to check on my feelings for your suit?”

“Yeah.” Peter smiled a little. “I guess that’s the only reason I called. I mean that and obviously to hear you and Matt argue about who has the better partner.”

“Oh well, good.” Wade still sounded confused, but he made kissy noises at Peter through the phone. “Love you, sugar snack.”

“I love you too.” Peter said quietly and hung up.

A moment later he was back at his computer, typing in a quick Google search and clicking through the websites that popped up.

He finally settled on one  _very_  specific product with a  _very_  specific design in  _very_  familiar colors and felt around for his debit card to complete the purchase.

Valentines Day was on Thursday, and he had a boyfriend who loved him, who wouldn’t be disappointed by a lack of sex, whose favorite thing to see Peter in was the suit he wore every day they worked together.

Peter bought the silky thing, then opened a new search bar and typed in a few words, scanning through the results with a growing smile and a flutter of anticipation in his stomach.

This was going to be a good Valentines Day.

*****************

If Wade noticed that Peter lingered a little longer over their kisses, or touched him more as they passed in the kitchen, he didn’t say anything about it at all, just let his smile get a little bigger each time.

Going out for Italian had been decided against, while homemade Italian had been enthusiastically agreed upon, and now the kitchen was a mess of noodles, tomatoes, garlic and various other spices and ingredients. Wade was trying his hardest to make a decent pasta sauce, and Peter was attempting meatballs amid all of Wade’s comments about ‘ _handling balls so well_ ’ and “ _my god that meat looks huge in your hands_.’

It was a recipe for disaster made even worse by mead-spiked red wine being gulped rather than sipped, and compounded by the romantic pop music playing in the background, and every time Wade bent to kiss Peter, Peter stood on his toes to make it happen faster, which of course only led to more kisses and spilled sauce and knocked over spices.

When it was all said and done, the meatballs weren’t quite cooked all the way through and the sauce was burnt, splattering all over the stove and floor and counters. The home made noodles were somehow decently delicious, so Wade ripped the top off of canned sauce and tossed it in the microwave while Peter grabbed bowls and the wine that was really just mead at this point and headed for the living room to wait.

“I hate that this is so much better than most of the Italian places I eat at.” Wade said around a mouthful of pasta and Peter slurped up a long string before adding, “That’s because most of the places you eat at are literally holes in the wall.”

“Hole in the wall restaurants have the best food.” Wade argued back, slopping a hunk of bread through the sauce. “You don’t need franchises and fancy tablecloths to make good eats.”

“I’d settle for a clean kitchen.” Peter said wryly, taking a long drink and cursing when some spilled onto his shirt. “Damn it, I’m a mess. This was a terrible idea.”

“I beg to differ.” Wade reached over and wiped another spot from Peter’s chin. “You are fucking  _delightful_  covered in pasta sauce and mead.”

“Yeah, well this shirt is a lost cause, definitely.” Peter put his bowl on the coffee table and stood up, stripping off his shirt and tossing it aside. “I can probably get the stains out of my pants but the shirt isn’t really worth saving.”

“I–” Wade’s eyes glazed over just a little bit as Peter sat back down, his mouth falling open when the muscles in the lean back flexed as Peter reached for his bowl again. “Uh yep. Lost cause. Um, are you _sure_  your pants can be saved? Because–” his eyes went right to the distracting amount of red satin poking out from Peter’s waistband. “Because um–”

“Wade?” Peter tried not to smirk quite so big. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing.” It obviously took all of Wade’s concentration to look away and go back to eating. “Nothings the matter, Pete. You want some more bread?”

Peter wet his lips nervously and stood back up, kicking out of his pants with a little wiggle that made Wade’s eyes bug out. “Nah, you’re right, the pants are a lost cause too.”

“Okay.” Wade all but bolted from the couch, putting some distance between him and Peter and folding his arms over his chest. “Okay okay okay, Pete. You are one hundred percent allowed to be in my living room wearing–” a helpless little sound. “– red satin briefs with like… a Spidey-mask on that booty because no matter what it’s doing to  _me_ , you can wear whatever you want. But I– I need a minute, okay?”

“It’s um–It’s alright.” Peter gathered his courage and patted the couch beside him. “Come back and sit with me.”

“I can’t do that.” Wade shook his head adamantly. “Pete, I love you and I never ever want to pressure you in anyway at all so to make sure that doesn’t happen, I’m going to stand over here until I get my dick back under control and then I’ll come sit by you again.”

“God, I love you.” Peter breathed and Wade scrunched his eyes shut. “Please come here. Please?”

“Pete…” Wade sounded like he was begging. “I really really need a minute.”

“Okay, you need a minute.” Peter nodded encouragingly. “That’s fine, god knows you’ve given me more than my fair share of minutes when I needed some time. I just– when you’re ready will you come here?”

It took a good ten minutes, but Wade finally inched his way around the living room and back to the couch, then made his way across the cushions until he was right next to Peter again.

Peter held his hand out and waited for Wade to take it before saying, “I’m not grossed out by sex, babe.”

“ _Pete_ –”

“Hush and listen.” Peter pressed a kiss to Wade’s scarred knuckles. “I’m not grossed out by sex. I love to kiss you and hold you and  _god_  I love when you hold me close at night, I love all of that. I’m not weirded out knowing that you want me, I’m not grossed out when we spoon and you get hard against me, and I’ve walked into the apartment a few times and known you were–” a vague motion towards Wade’s lap. “That doesn’t bother me, not at all. You know for me it’s just not… I’m just not interested in sex. But I’m not…not like repulsed by it, okay?”

“I don’t–” Wade took a deep breath. “I didn’t–Pete, that doesn’t matter to me. I told you I was fine with it and I am. I swear.”

“I was really worried about this Valentines Day.” Peter shuffled closer until their thighs rubbed together and their shoulders bumped. “I was sick to my stomach worried that you would expect something I couldn’t give you, but  _of_ _course_  you don’t expect that. And I got all worked up thinking about maybe buying something sexy for you and then I worried that it would just be leading you on and I hated that thought. I really did.”

“Wearing something sexy isn’t leading me on!” Wade objected. “That’s not true at all!”  

“I know it’s not.” Peter interrupted. “Wade, I  _know_. And then you told me that you thought my suit was the sexiest thing ever and I realized that I didn’t have to make myself uncomfortable by wearing something super sexy just to make you happy. Because you like me just looking like… like me.”

“Red satin Spidey-themed briefs are definitely on the list of things I like.” Wade snarked lightly. “ _Wow_. I love these, Pete. Love you in them.”

“I know you do.” Peter sassed back, a grin stretching the corners of his mouth. “And you pretty much reacted how I thought you would- by needing to put some distance between us and trying to be super respectful and I feel like I’ve said this a lot tonight, but I love you for that.”

“So I did a lot–  _a lot_ – of reading.” He emphasized. “And wanted to try something with you tonight if you’re–if you’re up to it.”

“We’re not having sex.” Wade didn’t mean to be so loud, but Peter still jumped. “You’ve had a lot to drink and it’s late and just because it’s Valentines Day doesn’t mean you have to push through your boundaries to try and–”

“Hush!” Peter clapped his hand over Wade’s mouth. “Wade, stop running your mouth for just a minute and  _listen_  to me, alright?”

Wade tried not to groan when Peter’s hand landed rather north of his knee, when warm lips brushed against his ear as Peter whispered something soft and sweet and–

“You want to  _what_?” He jerked away in surprise, and Peter’s cheeks flushed crimson. “You– are you– yeah? That would be okay?”

“Yes.” Peter leaned in again, this time to kiss Wade firmly. “Yes.”

****************

“You’re sure?” Wade asked for about the thirtieth time as he lay back on the pillows, inching his jeans down his thighs to his knees and then off. “Because we don’t have to. I’m just as happy to snuggle on the couch with you as I am to do this sort of thing.”

“You keep talking and I’m going to think you don’t want to do this at all.” Peter teased, clambering up on the bed and sitting on his knees between Wade’s feet. “We can always put our clothes back on and–”

“Please don’t put your clothes back on!” Wade blurted, and Peter laughed at him, feeling much more confident in this plan now that he could see how excited Wade was.

“God, Pete you’re–” Wade let his gaze drop over Peter’s body, over the defined muscles and long legs, back up to that little smirk that never failed to make his blood pressure sky rocket. It wasn’t often that Peter stripped down to nothing but underwear and Wade  _loved_ it. “You’re gorgeous, baby boy. Christ, I can’t believe you’re mine.”

Peter flushed a soft pink at Wade’s words, preening under the attention. He might not be interested in sex but he still sort of loved that Wade loved his body. “Do you want me to just stay here so you can look?” Peter sat up straighter, not letting himself feel foolish when he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of the shiny briefs and edged them down the barest bit. “Or do you want me to be closer?”

“Can I–” Wade wet his lips, one hand playing at the band of his own boxers, the other held out cautiously. “Can I touch you? Or hold you or is that–is that too much? Do you need some distance for this?”

“What if I sit behind you?” Peter offered, and Wade’s face lit up, scooting down the bed to make room at the pillows for Peter to climb behind him, then settling back against him with a pleased sigh. “How’s that? Now I can hold you, and you can touch me too.”

“S’good.” The rush of their something  _new_  forgotten for just a moment, Wade relaxed into Peter’s chest, feeling the strength in the arms that circled his shoulders, shivering over a kiss on his bare scalp, another on his ear, ghosting down his neck. “Pete, this is  _good_.”

“I like holding you.” Peter admitted quietly, digging his teeth in above Wade’s pulse just enough to make the big merc groan. “You’ve been so good about not pressuring me and asking before you even try to cop a feel and I forget to ask you what you need too.” A beat of silence. “Or what you  _want_. And after reading a few things, I thought maybe this– maybe  _this_  is something you want.”

“You’re okay with it?” Wade asked again and Peter chuckled into his shoulder, hugging him tighter and letting his nails scratch down Wade’s chest. “Pete, I’m serious. Don’t feel like you have to do this, because you don’t. I just want to–”

“I’m serious too.” A gentle push at Wade’s shoulders so he slid down further between Peter’s legs, his head lolling back onto Peter’s shoulder. “I want to be like this with you, babe. Happy Valentines Day to us, huh?”

“Okay.” Wade took another deep breath and grabbed his lube from the top drawer before he lost his nerve, palming down his quickly hardening cock before shoving his boxers off his thighs to his knees. “Happy Valentines Day to us.”

****************

Wade was a loopy, giggly mess for several minutes after he had finished and Peter kept trying and failing to muffle his laughter in his hands.

“Fuck me, that was so good.” Wade shuddered through a little ripple of pleasure. “Pete, that was amazing.”

“Is that how you compliment yourself every time you do this sort of thing?” Peter asked lazily, feeling the tension flow right out of Wade’s body as he stroked down his sides and over a sharp hipbone. “Because I didn’t do anything you know, it was all you.”

“It was better because you were here.” Wade clarified, throwing an arm up and around to hook over Peter’s neck, turning his head and puckering up for an awkwardly angled but no less heartfelt kiss. “Thank you. I’ve done this about a million times by myself, but having you here made it so much better.”

“You’re so big.” Peter murmured admiringly, glancing down at Wade’s cock. Sure, sex wasn’t his thing, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate Wade’s body, the thick length softening against a powerful thigh, the muscles bunching and tensing beneath his palms. “And gorgeous. You could be naked with me more, if you want. Or mostly naked I mean.”

“Mmm, I’d like that.” Wade closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, capturing Peter’s hand and pressing it over his heartbeat as it started to slow and even out. “Thank you.”

“Are you sure this was alright?” Peter asked after another moment of content silence. “I know it’s not real sex. You were getting yourself off and I didn’t help or anything, just held you but it was good for me. Was it– was it okay for you?”

“Pete.” Wade managed to turn himself over, wiping carelessly at his stomach with a discarded t shirt before wrestling Peter down onto the mattress and pinning him with a long kiss. “I told you before that I’m happy to just hold you. I get to hold you and kiss you and call you stupid nick names and somehow you still love me for it. That was enough. But  _this_ –” he groaned, kissed Peter again, nibbling at his bottom lip and getting a big hand around to grab at Peter’s ass.

“Pete, this was incredible. I never thought to ask if this sort of thing was alright but I’ve dreamed about–” this time Peter leaned up to kiss him and Wade lingered over it until he could barely see straight. “I’ve dreamed about doing this with you. You being here with me is amazing.”

“It’s enough?”

“You’re  _more_  than enough.” Wade promised. “You’re more than enough, baby boy. Always have been.”

******************

The sun was coming up by the Wade and Peter were ready to call it a night. The remnants of their disastrous dinner had to be cleaned up and an entire gallon of ice cream was eaten as dessert, the rest of the mead put away for another time.

Sauce stained clothes were thrown in the wash, Peter stealing Wade’s fluffiest robe to cover up and laughing when Wade gave a long suffering sigh about not being able to see the ridiculous underwear anymore.

Kisses were sweet and lazy, Wade thrilled with this new step in their relationship, Peter content and secure knowing that even before tonight he had been enough for Wade, that  _they_  had been enough for Wade.

“I love you.” he whispered as they finally climbed into bed, Wade cuddling him close over his heart. “So much.”

“Aw, I know you do pumpkin-licious.” Wade squealed when Peter pinched him. “Okay fine! Fine! I love you too! I love you too!


End file.
